


Answers

by RevisionaryHistory



Series: The Care and Feeding of Nathan [24]
Category: Nathan Sykes (Musician), The Wanted (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevisionaryHistory/pseuds/RevisionaryHistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... and Kristin has the answers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~*~Nathan~*~

I loved my life. After tricking Kristin into wearing my ring we did a short promo tour around England. It took MI-5, I mean our fans, two days to freak the fuck out about me being engaged. Who knew that wasn’t allowed? When I say two days, I mean they noticed on day one and “confirmed” it on day two. I guess on day one it was just jewelry. Then came the Twitter fall out. She’s a gold digger. We’d just got back together. She’s too old. I’m too young. My personal favorite was how she’d mesmerized me with sex. There was quite a bit of crying over the loss of me. And I was pleasantly surprised by the number of well-wishers. Anyone who’s been paying attention can see I’m happy when she’s mine and sad when she’s not. Apparently that is proof of the “Sex Mesmerization Theory”.

After the promo tour we got to go home for seven whole weeks. Good thing. A shit ton of boxes had arrived. Kristin threw away about twenty percent of it as we unpacked. I tried really hard not to laugh. I was not successful. The first three weeks were spent shopping for furniture and setting up house. I was picky about the family room and she was picky about the bedroom. Not that she didn’t get an opinion on the family room, but the final decision was mine. The bedroom was hers. We were happy with both in the end. The rest we didn’t care much so we just picked out whatever. 

My family was happy about the engagement. Even after they found out we had no plans to go through with it. They’d divorced, so understood about marriage not meaning forever. My dad just kind of snickered at me. I’m not sure if I’d screwed up the older woman thing or was still on track.

Living with Kristin wasn’t that different than being on tour or being in Atlanta. She bitches that I don’t pick up after myself and I bitch about her not rinsing out the sink after brushing her teeth. One thing I didn’t know about her is that she enjoys working out. Not that she does it, but she likes to. So we joined the gym a few blocks from the house. If whining built muscle I would be huge. My motivation was the way she looked at me while I made feeble attempts at weight lifting and her response to my baby biceps. I also enjoyed her sweaty in workout clothes. The post workout sex was great.

Which takes us back to the “Sex Mesmerizaiton Theory.”

Anyway, one of my favorite things in the house is the big bath tub. I like to load it up with bubbles, soak, and think about life. 

Back to that. I loved my life. There really was nothing I’d change. I’m grateful every day for all that I have. More often for having Kristin to share it with.

Kristin’s voice brought me out of my bubble induced coma. “Just checking to make sure the bubbles didn’t drown you.” She sat on the edge of the tub in her bath robe, leaning over to kiss me. “You’re going to turn into a prune.”

“I’m relaxing.”

“I can see that.” She blew a hole in my bubbles.

I quickly closed the hole, “Modesty, woman.”

She laughed, “Because you have so much of that.”

I crossed my arms over my chest to hide my nakedness, “Maybe I’m trying to develop some.”

“Let me know how that works out for you.”

I uncrossed my arms and held her hand, “How’s the research going?”

She shrugged, “Who knew it would be so difficult to find a job that accommodates my life as the fiancée of a pop star.”

I played with her ring, “If you’d marry me half of all this would be yours.” I don’t care if she married me or not, but I do like to remind her of the option.

“What if I don’t want half of all this?” She reached into the bubbles and grabbed my cock, “What if I only want this?”

I growled, “You already have that.”

“I wondered if you’d been up here so long because you were having a wank, but with how quickly you’re getting hard . . . I’d say no.”

I screwed up my face, “Not wanking in the tub then soaking in it.” Gross.

“I hear it’s good for the skin. Makes it soft.”

I smirked, “So parts of you must be soft as a baby’s bum.” I pulled her into the tub and ran my hand up her thigh. “Let me check.” Since she was only in a bathrobe it was easy to slide my fingers inside her, “Mmm, very soft.”

She shook her head at me and lifted her soggy robe, “You got me all wet.”

I pushed deeper inside her, “Getting there.” I sat up to kiss her. She was perpendicular in my lap with her legs hanging over the tub. “You’re wet and I’m hard. What should we do?”

 

~*~Kristin~*~

Sex in a bathtub isn’t all that great. Sure it was warm and wet, but it’s the wrong type of wet. Still fun though. Lots of water sloshing over the side. Nathan only nearly drowned once. That’s good for us. By the time we were done the water was cold and we needed a shower to warm up.

I never imagined I’d find love like this again. That’s wrong, not again. This wasn’t what I had with Jason. Nathan was supportive and truly loved me. Even the good parts with Jason were better with Nathan. I was sure that had to do the real friendship and trust we share. I’m grateful every day for him.

I loved our house. I knew that I didn’t buy it or was even really contributing to anything, but it’s our house. Nathan had been very clear that it’s ours. When we picked out furniture, linens, and housewares we did it together. I vetoed the fire engine red leather family room suite and he vetoed anything floral in the bedroom. Instead we had the softest, most comfortable, black leather set. He picked out these great big tables and cool light fixtures. When I’d first seen his bedroom it had been bright blue walls and a comforter with splashes of black, blue, and red. He threw that out the first night, saying that was “too single male”. I was glad, because there was no way I could sleep in such a loud room. We ended up with steel blue walls that matched the background of the comforter that was patterned with deep reds, brown, and gold. It was a room we were both at home in.

As time drew near to get back on tour I still didn’t have a job. I had decided to take a couple of online classes in graphic and internet design. That was something I could do and be with Nathan. We’d see how the classes went while on tour. Meanwhile, I puttered around the house, listened to what ever Nathan was writing, and drug him to the gym. He’d been complaining about no energy and all the work around the house being exhausting. I thought some muscle wouldn’t hurt either of us. I liked going to the gym, but I wasn’t very dedicated. I kept him motivated with skimpy workout gear and sex after. I was motivated by how quickly he got defined biceps and sex after. It was a motivation circle. We laughed through most of our workouts.

I was looking forward to going back to the states. This was the longest I’d been away. I’d fallen in love with Britain, but there were things I missed about home. Lindsey being the biggest. I was even looking forward to be back with the four idiots.

There were two weeks of rehearsal in London before the tour began. The boys worked while Kelsey and I played. She and Tom had a house that they were still finishing. While shopping for them I’d find something for us. Her K2K and clothing business was doing well. I agreed to model some of the new line and my “pay” was getting to pick out clothes to keep. We figured she’d get some sales from girls who figured if they dressed liked me they’d turn Nathan on. I wasn’t sure if that was cute or creepy. Probably creepy. 

The first night was a Thursday in Indianapolis. The boys were so happy to be back on tour. Before the show they took turns wandering out to talk to fans who were near the buses around back of the venue. I’d never been there for a first night and was overwhelmed with excitement. 

After sound check I jumped Nathan, “I don’t know if I’m more excited to see the show or for you getting to do it.” 

He kissed and held me tight, “I’m pretty excited. Part of me is always afraid no one will show up.”

I cringed, “How long’s that last?”

“Ummm, end of tour.” He shrugged and hugged me again. 

That’s when I heard the door slam open and a familiar voice yell, “Where is that whore?” 

Everyone in the room turned in answer. 

I smiled at Nathan and took off for her, “Here’s the whore you’re looking for!”

Jay laughed, “Obi Wan Davenport.”

We ignored him by hugging and crying. “You seem so far away.”

“You have to come visit.” Just like that plans were made.

I loved watching the show with Lindsey. I’d seen it through rehearsals, but that doesn’t come close to the real thing with the energy from the crowd bouncing off the boys. We snuck out the back entrance and went to a bar about two miles away to burn off some of the energy. 

By three we were back on the bus and on our way to Tennessee. Repeat and we’re on our way to Atlanta. I had very mixed feelings. My friends would be at the show, but it wasn’t home anymore. I sat on the bus watching familiar sites go by. Nathan slid up behind me and pulled me against his chest, “Good memories here.” I nodded. “You feeling homesick?”

I laid my head back, “I’m not sure what I’m feeling. I don’t want to be back here. I like where I live.” I kissed his cheek. “I do miss my friends.”

“Speaking of friends.” He put his phone in front of me. “My stalker volley ball team is asking about you.”

That perked me up, “Are they coming?”

“They’ve been at the arena since six and are first in line.”


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Kristin~*~

I came from the other side of the building and saw them camped out on the concrete. They’d brought camp chairs and a cooler. Smart. I had on a hoodie with the hood up so I could get close unnoticed. “Are you ladies skipping school?”

Drea’s eyes went wide until I pushed the hood away, “Ms. Davenport!”

She threw her arms around me. “I’m not your teacher anymore. I think you can call me Kristin.”

“Kristin. Weird. I hoped we’d get to see you.”

I hugged Angel and Beth. “Nathan told me you lot were first in line. I had to come visit.”

Beth was shaking her head, “Them firing you was such bullshit. The dude they hired is shit. Boring.”

“Thank you. I kinda needed that. I miss all you snobby lazy adolescents.” I hugged them again, “You have to catch me up on everything. Ready to go?”

“Go where?” Angel looked around.

“Sound check. Hang out. VIP pictures. Find a spot to stand.” The three squealed and followed me around the building.

Jay was the first to see them, “Stalker volleyball players!” He ran over and pulled them all into his long arms. “I’ve missed you.”

Angel was squashed against his chest, “You don’t have on a shirt. Don’t ever let me go.”

“I love you too.”

When he let them go Max hugged them then took Beth to the couches for a visit. Drea and I sat down at the opposite end from them. Nathan snuck up behind her, hugging her, and tossing her from side to side, “Happy to see you, Drea.”

She hung onto his arms, “I can’t see you, Nathan.”

He popped around front and sat next to her, “You look beautiful. Ready for the season?”

I faded into the background and watched. He was so good with her. This meant so much to her. He was a tie to happy memories with her mom. Nathan kept her hand between his while they talked and he listened to everything. You’d never know this was a popstar and a fan. This was just a man talking to a girl. Ok, the girl had a huge crush on him, but it was sweet. I was lost in my own thoughts, which gave them some privacy. Nathan snapped me out of it, “Babe?”

I startled, “Sorry.”

“She wants to see your ring.”

I adore the glimmer in his eyes. I held out my hand, “He did good.”

“Oh wow, did he ever.” She looked up at me, smiling slightly, “Can I try it on?”

“So you can be engaged to Nathan Sykes for a few minutes?” She turned beet red. “I’ll even take your engagement picture.” 

Drea slid the ring on, Nathan held onto her fingers and put their hands on his chest, and stared into her eyes. I took the picture. 

Kevin opened the door, “Haul ass, boys. Radio interview then sound check.”

The door had barely closed when Drea started crying. I thought that might happen and joined her on the couch. She curled into me while I held her. Angel and Beth joined us in a hug. Lindsey and Kelsey sat down with us. When Drea pulled herself together she moved away from us and wiped at her eyes, “Now I look like shit.”

“Lucky for you we have much make up to fix you up?”

Lindsey had a confused look on her face. I gave her the short version of the story. Drea added in, “I never really thought I’d get to tell him. Forget about him remembering and having a real conversation about real life. I know he’s just a regular person, but he’s not.”

I nodded, “Would it help if I told you he drools in his sleep?”

She laughed, “Yeah.” She handed me back my ring, “I can’t thank you enough.”

“Not me, you tracked him down with your excellent stalker skills.”

Angel rolled her eyes, “So embarrassing that they saw all those tweets.”

After makeup retouch we headed to the stage to watch sound check then the girls stayed to watch the guys do the meet and greet. Miranda, Josie, and Stephen showed up and joined us in the dressing room. By the time the boys got back we’d caught up and were well into the beer. 

Jay sat on Lindsey’s lap, “We have a deal not to drink before shows.”

Kelsey drank down her beer, “Sucks to be you.”

Max met my eyes, “Drea a’right? Looked liked she’d been crying.”

I nodded and squeezed Nathan’s hand, “He’s a good memory with her mom.”

“She’s doing so good.” Nathan smiled, “She’s got college plans and her grades are great. I told her I was proud of her for staying focused with all the emotional upheaval. Her mom would be proud of her.”

I split time between the balcony box with my friends and ducking into the gutter to be with the girls. I stayed with them at the end and talked until the venue shooed them away. Backstage the boys were ready to go. No way to sneak out here, so we over filled a van and went to a bar. The boys were sticking with their “rule” to not get out of hand when they had a show the next day, but for tonight they made an exception.

 

~*~Nathan~*~

Waking up is going to suck. It was worth it though. I had no idea how Kristin would react to being back in Atlanta. You can bet your ass I kept my eyes open for that gigantic cunt who sold that sex story. Seeing her friends and the stalker volleyball team was good. That’s why we rescinded our “no drunken nights” rule. She was back for one night and it seemed a shame to waste the opportunity. Like we needed an excuse.

Orlando was followed by Dallas and we had a day off there. I got nostalgic. “We first met in Orlando. I was on the way to Dallas when you called me.”

Kristin kissed my hand, “Good times.”

“Very good times.” I got up and dug our itinerary out of my back pack. “I don’t remember the order of anything except Vegas was before New York.”

Kristin sighed, “New York was dirty.”

“Vegas was our first date.” I ran my hand through my hair, “God, I was only nineteen then. Seems like a very long time ago. Nineteen.”

“Yeah, I know. Nineteen. What the fuck was I thinking?”

I laid down with my head in her lap, “That I was adorable and you had to kiss me.”

“You are adorable, but I think it was a different four letter word than kiss.” We both laughed, “It was a great first kiss though. You cheated and I made it easy for you to find me. That was a fun night.”

“I had a thought.” I held her hand over my heart while the other played in my hair, “Let’s recreate our first date when we’re in Vegas.”

Her eyes lit up, “That’s sounds so fun. What a great idea.” We chattered on for a bit about what we’d get to do again. “Should we stop having sex until then?”

I looked at her like she’d lost her mind, “That might be too far.”


	3. Chapter 3

~*~Kristin~*~

We had four days off between Vegas and LA. This would allow Jay and Max to drink and fuck half the casino. Each. Siva and Nareesha were leaving as soon as possible for LA. Tom and Kelsey were staying to party in Vegas. And Nathan and I were splitting the time.

Friday after the gig at the nightclub we were all drinking in VIP for the required hour. Used to be that Nathan got booted fifteen minutes later for being underage. Max dropped his ass between Nathan and I, “What are you two up to tonight?”

“We are going to recreate our first date.” Nathan was very proud of himself for this idea.

Max laughed, “Complete with you feeling like a shit lay?”

I smacked the back of his head, “Behave.”

“Ow!” Max rubbed at his head. “You kissed me that night.” I grabbed his face and kissed him. Quick with the lightest ouch of tongue. He sighed, “Why am I always too drunk to remember when this happens?”

Nathan got up and pulled me to him, “Pity for you. Her tongue is awesome.” He kissed me with much tongue. “I’ll tell you what. When she marries me you can kiss her at the reception.”

Max glared at him, “You’re a cruel bastard.”

Nathan kept an eye on his watch and at precisely one hour he grabbed my hand and headed out the door. He waved at fans, but didn’t stop. We were in a cab on the way to a mirror maze just that quick.

 

~*~Nathan~*~

I clearly remembered Kristin paid for the maze the first time because I thought it was completely wrong. Still, I let her pay this time. She took my hat and turned to me before ducking through the curtain, “You gonna cheat this time too?”

“Maybe. You gonna wait right inside?”

She raised her eyebrows, “We’ll see.”

I counted to five and took off, “Oi, where are you?” I heard her laugh. 

The maze was much more crowded this time and there were multiples of everyone everywhere. I saw her go past and took off. Right into a mirror. 

“You alright, baby boy?” I heard the laughter in her words.

“Bit embarrassed.”

“Tell you what, you find me and I’ll kiss it and make it better.”

Unclear what she’s kissing. Also don’t care. It took another five minutes to track her down. She was leaning against a column. “Gotcha!”

“Sure, we’ll say that.” I collected my kiss. Just as good as the first time. She talks about how she could kiss me for hours and I agree. I love when we’re sitting around and a kissing mood strikes. We can make out forever before it goes further. She left the kiss smiling at me, “Still lethal.”

“Shall we play or head to the amusement park?”

“Let’s go.”

The rides here had changed some or we didn’t remember. We did remember cotton candy and sneaking into the employee area to kiss some more. We sat at a table to snack on a sugary elephant ear. “By this point in our date I knew I was in way over my head. Something with the way you were self-assured, but not aggressive. I couldn’t wait to see what happened next. So exciting.”

Kristin fed me a piece then licked the sugar from her fingers, “I could not believe what a great kisser you were. I kept going back for more to make sure. It was such a fun night. You were so cute and I couldn’t figure out if I wanted to cuddle or fuck you more.”

I laughed, “Well, we know which one won.”

Finishing our snack, we headed to the Bellagio and the musical fountain. I wrapped around her from behind, “I could still watch this for hours. The colors and water are mesmerizing.”

“I thought I’d mesmerized you with sex.”

“Hmmm, maybe the water started it.” I kissed the side of her neck and she shivered. “Cold, love?”

She turned and ran her hands under my jacket, “No more so than I was that night.”

“You weren’t cold?” She shook her head with a smile. “I gave you my jacket.”

“That only made the shivering worse.”

I kissed her before whispering, “I’ll never let you be cold.” Her body gave in and she collapsed against me. The sounds of the water and music were perfect to hold her and sway. Not really dancing, but more than a hug. Tonight was chilly so I wrapped my jacket around her and held her close enough to let my body heat warm her. 

I led the way into our room. When we got to the bathroom I pulled her to a stop, “This is where I ducked into the bathroom to beg my cock to behave.”

“You didn’t.”

“Yes, I did. We had a nice little chat about proper behavior and timing.” She laughed loudly. “Sex can be anxiety producing. You were gorgeous and I wanted you so badly. The whole night had been a long teasing foreplay. Touches, kisses, accidental brushes against good bits.”

“The tease is fun.”

“I know.” I turned her back around and pressed against her back, “Let’s skip to the good part.” I pulled her skirt up and slid my hand into her panties, “I want to make you come.”

 

~*~Kristin~*~

The first night sex was pretty accurately recreated. 

Nathan fell asleep long before me. I kept playing things over and drifting back in forth in time. When I woke up Nathan was doing something on his phone. I nuzzled under his arm and curled up on his chest. He slid his arm around me and pulled me closer. “Good morning, gorgeous.” He kissed my head.

“Morning. What were you doing?” I snuggled in closer, loving the warmness of him.

“Continuing my walk down memory lane. Looking at texts from when we just met.”

I looked up at him confused, “We rarely texted early on.”

He snickered, “Me and the boys. I’m very different. Learned a lot since then. I don’t mean sex.”

I scooted up to be even with his eyes, “What have you learned?”

“I have learned some things are worth fighting for. I’ve learned patience and love and how to argue and how to be supportive. I have much more confidence and belief in myself.”

“Good.” I pressed my lips to his softly.

He squinted his eyes at me, “Now is when you share what you’ve learned.”

I was stalling. I’d been thinking about this half the night. Sort of. I pursed my lips and shifted my eyes, “I owe you an apology. I’ve been unfair to you.”

“What in the hell are you on about? You’ve not been unfair to me.”

I shook my head in disagreement, “Last night when we were talking about you giving me your jacket that night and remembering you standing up for me with your mom I realized you’ve always been so good to me.” He pulled his eyebrows down, obviously confused. “Not that I didn’t know that, but last night, it really hit me. All the way back to when we were just fuck buddies you’ve always been so good to me. I think I’ve always been afraid with you and that’s so very unfair to you. It’s never been about being afraid you’d change or not be good to me. It’s me being afraid to believe it, to trust it. Last night, for whatever reason, it sunk it and it was like letting go of a breath I didn’t even know I was holding.” I chewed on my lip, afraid of this next bit. “And I was thinking, if you still want to, I’d love to marry you.”

 

~*~Nathan~*~

Didn’t expect this. I need to leave that last bit alone long enough to deal with the first stuff. But fuck, did she just agree to do it?

I turned her face up to me and kissed her gently, “First, you’ve nothing to apologize for. You not wanting to get married has nothing more to do with me than me leaving you in LA had to do with you. We’ve both things to sort out. When I’ve been insecure or scared or worried you’ve never dismissed those feelings or made fun of me. You’ve held my hand and supported me. You showed me different or just let me feel and get through. When I thought I wasn’t as good a lover you showed me I was. When I was afraid before surgery you let me cry and never let me be alone. You showed me where to kiss our baby goodbye. And when I left you in that hotel room in LA, you forgave me and helped me forgive myself. That’s what you do for me. You love me.

“What I do for you is be patient and let you have the time to you need to believe. You lost your parents and were betrayed in the worst way possible by your husband. Why would you trust in the words? It’s never changed how you were with me. You were my girlfriend before I said the word. We were promised to each other long before I gave you that ring. And if you’re called girlfriend, fiancée, wife, or my shoe it doesn’t change who you are to me. I love you.

“Now for that end bit. If I still want to marry you. If you want to marry me to be fair to me, then no. If you want to marry me because you’re ready to trust the words . . . all you have to do is ask.”

I felt a tear fall down my cheek because I knew what was next. It wasn’t that she was going to ask, but that this amazing, beautiful, loving woman had healed enough to let go of being afraid that words were lies.

Kristin raised up onto one elbow where she was looking down at me. Her hand went to my cheek, her thumb wiped where the tears were. Her blue eyes glistened with her own, “I’ve already promised to love you forever. Will you marry me and make me your wife?”


	4. Chapter 4

~*~Kristin~*~

Nathan had an incredible look on his face. Serene, relaxed, with eyes full of love. He smiled a tiny bit before he answered, “Yes.” He kissed me with much less passion than I expected. And much shorter. He jumped out of bed, “Shower, come on.”

I sat up, “Shouldn’t we be making love?” That seemed way more appropriate than a shower.

He made a sound like a leaky tire, “Bad enough that I see you. Not jinxing it with sex.”

“What are you on about?”

He leaned forward on the wall with only his head poking around the corner, “I told you if you ever agreed we’d be married by sunset.” He pulled away from the wall and ducked into the bathroom.

“You’re kidding.” He had to be kidding.

He yelled from the bathroom, “Does it look like I’m kidding? Shower, Kristin.”

I got in the shower. I was stunned silent until we were drying off, “I’m not getting married in Vegas.”

He snorted a laugh, “I’m not either.”

I was confused and excited, “Where are we going?”

“No idea. We’ll figure it out in the cab on the way to the airport.”

The speed at which we threw everything in suitcases was record breaking. We were laughing as we got in the cab. Nathan pulled out his phone, “A’right we need relatively close, this coast. Australia’s too far. Mexico?” I shook my head slightly. “LA is too public. Seattle too rainy. Hawaii?”

“Can we?”

He smiled, “Let’s see.” He was searching flights, “Which island?”

“Maui.” I answered quickly, “Always wanted to go to Maui.”

He leaned in to kiss me, “Maui it is.” I leaned over to see his phone. “Eight hour flight. There midafternoon with time change.”

I cringed a little, “Quick trip.”

“We’ll do longer later. I say we do it.”

I thought for a second, “If we’re going to be impulsive. We might as well be impulsive in paradise.”

We had to run through everything and reached the gate with time to spare. Nathan was just back with drinks and snacks when they started boarding. He had the same silly grin I felt. When we got buckled up and settled I wrapped my arms around his bicep, “I love you.”

He kissed me, “I love you too.” He put his hand on my face and deepened the kiss. I sighed with the taste of him and the shock of electricity that often came when we kissed. When we parted I sighed again, “That’s the first time you’ve kissed me since I proposed.”

He rolled his eyes, “You do not get credit for the proposal. I did it first.”

I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout then sighed, “Yours was much more romantic.”

“Mine was perfect.” He went back to looking at the in-flight catalogue. I watched him start to smile.

“Yes.”

He looked over and kissed me again, “Yours meant everything to me.”

 

~*~Nathan~*~

Kristin’s words this morning had meant the world to me. I would never forget any syllable of what she said and the feelings I had while she said them. The flight had wifi so it was just a matter of waiting until we reached altitude before I could fire up the laptop and figure out the rest of this. I’m not really an impulsive guy and flying to Maui without a reservation was making me a little anxious, but then again with enough money just about anything is possible. If there was ever a time to throw money at a problem this would be the day.

We found the perfect hotel. Lots of green, lots of waterfalls in the pool, and a gorgeous view of another island from the pool and our room. I raised my eyebrows, “Now for the wedding part.” I pulled out my phone and called the hotel, “Hello, my name’s Nathan Sykes I just booked a suite at your hotel and we’ll be arriving in a few hours. I need to speak with someone about getting married. Thank you.” I looked at Kristin, “On hold.” It was less than a minute before I replayed the same introduction to Rich, “Simple ceremony just us.”

“First off, congratulations. Shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Brilliant. Tonight at sunset would be perfect.”

“Oh, that would be a problem. I could do tomorrow.”

My heart fell a bit, but then it hit me how ridiculous it was to think we could fly to Hawaii and get married in one day. Insane. “Already booked.” 

“No, just my day off.”

Now this I could work with, “I get that. So how much for our simple ocean view sunset ceremony?”

“Five hundred dollars would get you a ceremony with leis and photographs.”

“What about marriage license and all?”

“We take care of that included.”

“Good, good. Five hundred and we’ll be married tomorrow.”

“Great, Nathan. We’ll talk before the ceremony and finalize any details you want.”

“Perfect.” I squeezed Kristin’s hand, “I’ll give you two grand to do it tonight.”


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Kristin~*~

We watched movies and kept up with progress on the inflight map. The beauty of the airport took my breath way. The ocean was on the left, patchwork of green to the right, and mountains disappearing into the clouds in front of us. I can’t remember ever seeing a green as lush and beautiful. The airport itself looked more like a strip mall and we easily found a car rental place and were on our way. Nathan should get an award for keeping us on the road with all the gasping and pointing I was doing. The smile on his face told me he didn’t really care. 

The hotel had the same open plan with the front desk being tucked under a breezeway. We left them to get out luggage and headed to register. Nathan took my hand and kissed it before walking, “Gorgeous already.”

“Incredible. We’re going to hate to leave.”

“That’s certain.” He looked up to the staff behind the desk, “’Ello.”

“Aloha, checking in?”

“Yes, Nathan Sykes.”

“Oh yes, Mr. Sykes we’ve been expecting you. Welcome to Maui and congratulations on your marriage.”

I smiled, “Maholo.” 

Nathan squeezed my hand, “Studying up, love?” He turned his attention back to the desk clerk, “Is Rich around?”

“He asked I page him as soon as you arrived.”

A voice behind us spoke, “Not needed.” We turned to see a man in his mid-thirties dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, “I’m Rich. Nice to meet you both.”

The clerk spoke up, “We’ll have your bags taken to you room while you discuss the details. As soon as you’re ready we’ll show you to the room.”

We followed Rich and his assistant, Marta, to a seating area that overlooked the resort. I pulled Nathan to the window, “It’s so gorgeous.”

Rich laughed, “I’ll give you a minute. Be right over here.”

Nathan wrapped his arms around me, “We’re definitely coming back when we can stay for weeks.” 

There were palm trees springing up from a garden with a concrete path winding around to different entrances and the pool. In the distance the ocean sparkled bright blue, “We’re never going to be inside.”

He kissed the side of my neck, sucking gently on skin that was so responsive to his touch, “Don’t do that to me, Kris. It’s our honeymoon.”

I turned my head and kissed him, “I meant whenever we’re not inside making love.”

“Good girl.” He kissed my nose and went to the couches. “Thanks, mate. Gorgeous here.”

Rich nodded, “I highly recommend being on the beach to watch the Cliff Diving Ceremony. If you’re brave you can dive off too.” My eyes lit up. “The bride likes that idea.”

Nathan laughed, “Of course she does. So what do you need from us?”

Since it was just going to be Nathan and I there really wasn’t a lot to discuss. The biggest was deciding on the ceremony itself. We liked the beginning of one and the end of another. Rich was more than happy to combine the two. For two thousand bucks I’d certainly hope so. We decided we’d write our own vows, which only left the rings. I spoke up, “Shit, we don’t have rings.”

“Yes, we do.” 

I shifted my eyes to Nathan, “We do?”

“Your ring is rather unique, best to buy a matching one at the same time.”

“But I’d said . . .” I was about to remind him how I’d said I would only agree to marry him if he agreed to not make me. He interrupted me with a kiss.

“I’ll explain in a bit.” He looked back at Rich, “A’right, so we need to pay you, get to our room, then find a shop to buy something appropriate. Ideas?”

“There are some nice places just down the road outside the Hyatt. I’ll take a check.” He laughed.

I pulled Nathan’s checkbook out of my purse. He scribbled the amount and handed it over. “Worth every penny.”

Rich shook his head, “Five is billed to the hotel. Only fifteen to me.” He held the check back out to Nathan.

Nathan waved him off, “Consider it a tip. I respect the day off.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Our room was just as spectacular as the rest of the hotel. We had a corner room on an upper floor. There was a small kitchen, sitting area, king sized bed, and a private balcony that wrapped around the corner. That’s where we headed. We overlooked the small yard where we’d be married with the small inlet by Black Rock with a view of Molokai over the ocean. I cuddled against Nathan, “I know what we’ll be doing out here.”

He smirked, “Me too.”

“So . . . about those rings.”

He had that little boy sneaky Nathan look that I loved. “I wanted to be prepared. They had wedding bands that were made to go with your engagement ring. A bridal set, complete with one for me.”

“Can I see?” 

“Nope. You’ll have to wait for the ceremony. Oh wait, you mean mine? You can see that.”

He started to walk back inside, but I pulled him to me and kissed him. “I love that you had faith in me and thought ahead.”

“I’ll always have faith in you.” He ducked inside and was back quick, “Here’s mine.” He handed me the velvet box.

“Oh my god, Nathan.” I ran my fingers over the ring. It was a white gold with channel cut diamonds in a grooved frame with a princess cut sapphire at either end. He must have seen the questions in my eyes.

“Sapphires mean faithfulness and love. Do you like it?”

“I love it.” I met his bright green eyes, “The question is do you?”

He nodded, “Very much. In the store I thought it was too much, but it looks great on.”

I held it out, “Try it, let me see.”

“Nope. No sex and the next time I wear that ring it’ll be when you put it on my finger. Now, get your stuff, we need to find wedding clothes.”

 

~*~Nathan~*~

It really wasn’t a surprise that she didn’t let me see what she picked out at the shops. We did come to the agreement that it would be resort wear. Here’s to hoping what I considered resort wear matches her definition. I went for a white shirt with a line of white hibiscus and green leaves going over the chest and a pair of cargo shorts that matched the leaves. And bright pink flip flops because I knew she’d be in pink somewhere.

Back in the room we made plans for the rest of our honeymoon. We thought it would be fun to do the road to Hana one day and see what trouble we could get into. Long drive, but lots to see. Maybe go to a pineapple farm. Maybe a helicopter. Definitely laying on the beach and playing in the ocean. We were going to make a list of things we wanted to do when we came back. 

As soon as I was ready I was sent away. Really I was glad. I was starting to get nervous. Nervous excited. She was really going to marry me. I’d go back to tour a married man with a wife. I laughed because the fall out was sure to be incredible. I went down to the grassy yard where we’d be wed and found Marta supervising the setup of an arbor. It was really just eight black sticks put together, wrapped in white fabric with bouquets of pink flowers at the upper corners. It was perfect. Any pictures would have the ocean and Molokai in the background. I’m not sure if we’d planned this for months if it could have been more perfect. I wandered closer, “This looks great.”

I’d startled her and she jump turned, “Thank you. Been kicked out?”

I chuckled, “Definitely. She’s ready except for getting dressed and jewelry.”

“When it gets closer I’ll go up and help her with anything and then let Rich know we’re on our way.”

“Brilliant, wondered how that happened.” Then it hit me, “Oh shit, I’ve got to write my vows.” I looked around. “I’m going to sit on that bench over there.” I walked away then back, “Paper, do you have some paper?” She handed me a spiral notebook, “Bless you.”

Ten minutes later and I was done. I nodded and spoke to no one, “That was easy.”

“Good, it’s about time.”

I jumped up with my hand over my heart, “You scared the shit out of me, Rich.”

“Sorry.” His smile told me he wasn’t. “Beautiful night for a wedding.” I followed him over to the arbor, “Rings?”

I pulled them out of my pocket, “Here you go.” We stood under the arbor and talked about something. No idea what. All I could really hear was the beating of my heart in my ears. Maybe it was the roar of the waves, only there really weren’t any. Must be my heart then. My arms went kind of numb. Stage fright? Oh lord. Thank fuck I don’t barf like Max does. That would be very bad. Rich touched my arm and I jumped.

“On their way.”

I got in position and just then noticed a photographer taking pictures. Then I saw her. Everything else seemed to disappear. Her dress was white with a floral pattern in pinks and browns. It hit about mid-calf and she was barefoot except for some sort of pearls and chains around her ankle and attached to her toe. She wore her hair in waves with a few flowers that matched her bouquet. She was the most beautiful woman on earth.

As she got closer I held my hand out. She smiled almost shyly as she took my hand. I kissed her hand before tucking it in my arm and facing the man who would make us husband and wife. I remember him talking some, but mostly I was thinking how gorgeous Kristin was and how much I loved her. I did hear him say that we had words to speak to each other.

Kristin went first. We faced each other and held hands. She tilted her head a little to the side and smiled. I could see how much she loved me. I didn’t need words, but she spoke anyway. “You have been my best friend, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. I will laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. I promise to walk with you hand in hand wherever our journey leads us, living, learning, and loving. Together forever.”

I could feel a tear run down my cheek. I knew that I would never forget her words. I wanted to kiss her, then I remembered I had things to say too, “You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my best friend and my one true love. There is still a part of me that cannot believe that I’m the one who gets to marry you. I promise to laugh with you, cry with you, and grow with you. I will love you when we are together and when we are apart. I promise to support your dreams and to respect our differences, and to love you and be by your side through all the days and nights of our lives. I will love you, grow with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.”

I saw a tear run down her face and had to kiss her. Just a soft sweet one followed by a quick, “I love you.” 

Rich got our attention back and led us through the “I do” part and giving of rings. Then, finally, “By the power vested in me by the state of Hawaii, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Nathan, you may kiss your bride.”

Time seemed to move in slow motion. This was the most intense experience of my life. I put my hands on her face and brought her closer. I felt her hands on my waist then slipping around my back. I whispered, “My wife” against her lips the second before I kissed her. It felt like our first kiss all over again. Soft and tentative filled with the excitement of something new. The all too familiar spark between us and the opening of lips to a deeper kiss that meant everything that would ever be and everything that ever was all at once. I broke the kiss and pulled her tight in my arms.

Kristin kissed beside my ear, “Oh god, Nath.”

“Yeah, I know.” I was strung so tight I was ready to explode with all this happiness.

“Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Sykes.” Rich held out his hand.

“Thank you, mate. You’ve no idea how much we appreciate you doing this on your day off.”

“I’m glad I could help.”

Part of our Maui Wedding package including a seat of honor at the evening Luau. We’d talked about it and decided to skip that, but that was before the wedding when all I could do was focus on the wedding. I kept her hands and bit my lip, “I’m starving. What do you say we do the Luau?”

She nodded, “Definitely.” 

Marta led us down and got us seated. I leaned in and kissed my wife, “I’m crazy happy.”

She started to say something else, but was interrupted by the announcer on stage. “Tonight we say congratulations to Nathan and Kristin on their wedding. Everyone raise a glass and wish them every happiness. Hau'Oli Maoli Oe.” Everyone repeated the words and drank.

Kristin laughed, “We need to celebrate. Here with these people who don’t even know us, but wish us every happiness. I love that we did this.”

“Yeah, this is perfect.” I kissed her, “We’ll have to have a huge party when we get home, but tonight this is just for us.”

For the rest of the evening we ate, drank, and were congratulated a hundred times. Kristin nearly ate her weight in Kahlua Pork. She was also the first on stage for hula dancing and eventually pulled me up there too. They didn’t let us leave after our hula lesson. The announcer joined us, “We’ve enjoyed your company and thank you for sharing your special day with us.” He smirked, “But now it’s time for you to leave.” In front of us four men brought over a bench with long handles, obviously for carrying us off. 

I took Kristin’s hand, “Shall we?”

“Absolutely.” 

We sat down and the headed through the area and out while someone blew a conch shell. We laughed all the way to the entrance to our building where they dropped us off.

I closed the door to our room and smiled as I stalked her. I mean followed her. Kristin turned and I fell in love with her all over again. “You’re so amazing and beautiful. You take my breath away.”

She put her arms around my neck, “I love you too.”

I pressed my lips to hers and let the kiss take on its own life. Slow and soft morphing into something more passionate. I walked us closer to the bed, “Never had married sex.”

“So I get to take your virginity.”

My cock liked that idea, “Be gentle with me.”

She pushed me back on the bed and straddled my hips, “No promises.”

We took turns being in control. Taking and giving pleasure. Touching, caressing, kissing, licking, and sucking. She orgasmed with my name leaving her lips before I crawled up the bed to slide inside her. Every second felt incredible, almost to the point of being overwhelming. We reached our end with me sitting up, her in my lap, and wrapped around me. We kissed until our bodies calmed down then I laid her on the bed. I lay down beside her and welcomed her against me. 

While we cuddled I went over the entire day in my mind. I kissed her head, “We’ve had a very busy day. This morning we were in Las Vegas with no plans to really get married.”

She picked up the thread, “And tonight we’re in Hawaii on our honeymoon.”

We looked at each other and started laughing, “We’re in so much trouble when we get home.”


End file.
